The Surprise On Kagome's Date
by HoshiChiko
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha get in a fight over Kikyo. InuYasha doesn't want to bug Kagome and Kagome doesn't want to bug InuYasha. While Kagome is left in her time, she decides to go on a date with Hojo. Who does she find spying on her?
1. Chapter 1

"InuYasha! How dare you lie to me! You said you loved me so much! You said you didn't care at all for Kikyo! But you almost went to hell with her! HOW MANY COUNTLESS TIMES YOU'VE DONE THAT!"

"Kagome, it wasn't my fault!" InuYasha said.

"INUYASHA STOP LYING TO ME!"

"I'M NOT LYING TO YOU!"

"INUYASHA, SIT!"

InuYasha fell face-forward into the ground as Kagome jumped into the well and into her own time.

"InuYasha, you really shouldn't lie to her," Miroku said.

"I didn't lie to her! Miroku, you believe me, don't you?"

"InuYasha, I know you love Kikyo. I know you want to go to hell with her. You cannot have both Kikyo and Kagome."

"But – Miroku. You cheat on Sango _all_ the time and act like it's nothing bad."

"That's because the women I'm around are never hurt. And Sango's never hurt, right? She just gets _really_ pissed off."

InuYasha stared at Miroku. "You have problems, don't you?" He asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," Miroku said, leaving. "But think about it, InuYasha. You can only have _one_."

After that, InuYasha had gone off in the opposite direction. He wouldn't follow Kagome home; he knew that would only make her madder. But he didn't go to Kikyo, either. If he went to Kikyo, everything between Kagome and himself may as well be over.

InuYasha got himself lost in a forest and heard a voice. It was Kikyo's voice. _But she was the other way!_ InuYasha thought.

"InuYasha. Good, the lousy schoolgirl has left. Now it's just me and you."

"Kikyo, please, don't. I – I love you. But I love Kagome. Kikyo, you don't belong here, and I _do_ want to go to hell with you. I would if I could. But it would hurt Kagome."

"InuYasha, you care for her more than me. You love her more."

"No, Kikyo. Please don't say that. Why is it so wrong to have both of you?"

"With time, you'll love one more than the other. And with that, erects jealousy. InuYasha, who do you love more?"

InuYasha stayed silent. He loved them both the same. So, how was he going to choose? If he said he loved Kagome more, Kikyo would kill him. If he said he loved Kikyo more, she'd take him to hell.

"Kikyo, I told you. I love you both the same."

"LIAR! INUYASHA, YOU LOVE HER MORE!"

"NO, KIKYO FOR THE THIRD TIME I LOVE YOU BOTH!"

Kikyo made herself visible. She set her arrow on her bow and held it back. "InuYasha, tell the truth. Who do you love more?"

InuYasha began to get very pissed. He hated repeating himself. "Kikyo, please, if I said I loved neither, would that mean something else?"

Kikyo let go of her arrow. But, without either of them knowing, Kagome had been watching. She had come to apologize to InuYasha. She was overreacting and she didn't want to be without him.

Seeing that Kikyo was right about to kill him, Kagome said, "Sit!"

InuYasha fell to the ground, Kikyo's arrow just barely missing him.

"Kikyo, what do you think you are doing!"

Kikyo looked at Kagome. "You do love her more," she said, narrowing her eyes. She turned and walked away.

"Kagome," InuYasha said, looking up at her. "Why are you here? I thought you went home?"

"InuYasha," Kagome said, holding out her hand. InuYasha took it and Kagome helped him up. "I'm sorry. Maybe you were right and I was wrong. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes," InuYasha said, hugging Kagome. "Thanks," He quietly said. "Kikyo was going to kill me."

"I know," Kagome said. "I'm lucky I was here. If I lost you, I wouldn't know what I'd do with myself." She closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Really?" InuYasha asked. He never thought Kagome really cared so much about him.

Kagome nodded her head. "I love you, InuYasha. I love you a lot. Even when I first saw you, I felt a warmth go through my body. I didn't know why, but for some reason I knew who you were. I knew everything about you. I knew I loved you."

"It's because you're Kikyo's reincarnation," InuYasha said. "I would've thought you would feel hatred for me. Kikyo died hating me. But you came here loving me."

"InuYasha, you hated me when you first woke up. I never knew why. But for some reason, I felt I should've hated you, too. But I couldn't bring myself to it. And I don't want to love you because I know I'm in the way of you and Kikyo."

"Kagome, don't say that. Please. I just got done fighting with Kikyo about this. I want to go to hell with her, but I won't go if that means leaving you."

"So you do want to go with her," Kagome said, beginning to cry.

"Please don't cry, Kagome. If you were dead, I'd want to go to hell with you, too. I don't want Kikyo to go alone, but I don't want to her to suffer here on earth."

"InuYasha," Kagome said, picking herself up. "Go with her. She needs you. This isn't even my own time. I don't deserve you."

"Kagome, no. I love you. I love you more than Kikyo. I want to live with you forever. I really love you."

"InuYasha," Kagome said, turning her back to him and preparing to go home. "I love you," She said. Thought it was very quiet, the wind picked it up and carried it to InuYasha.

"Kagome, I love you too," InuYasha said.

Behind the trees, Sango, Miroku and Shippo were all watching.

"Kagome, are you leaving?" InuYasha asked.

"All the shards are found. The Shikon No Tama is with me. You love Kikyo. I think I should belong in my own time now."

"Kagome . . ." InuYasha said, watching her leave.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled, revealing himself. InuYasha didn't get any mad at him at all, because he knew there was no stopping Kagome. She'd never come through the well and see him again.

"Kagome! Kagome! Don't go!" Shippo called.

Kagome turned around to watch him, her face stained with tears. "Shippo, I'm sorry. I can't stay. It wouldn't be right."

"Kagome . . ." Shippo said. He fell down and began to cry. "Kagome! Kagome! Who's gonna watch after me now?"

Kagome quietly said, "I think Sango and Miroku will. They're both responsible."

Kagome began to walk off. She walked to the well and jumped inside, being in her own time now.


	2. Chapter 2

Though Kagome was on the other side – in modern time – she didn't climb over the well. She just sat back against one of the walls and cried. Her emotions were so messed up and she didn't know what to do anymore. She loved InuYasha - InuYasha loved her and Kikyo.

_He loves her more_, Kagome thought, laying her head on her knees. He could say he loved Kagome more when they were alone, or with Sango, Miroku and Shippo. But he couldn't say it in front of Kikyo. If InuYasha could say he loved Kagome more when Kikyo was around, then she'd believe him. But he wouldn't ever do that.

Kagome continued crying until it was too dark to see. She had been trying to calm down for a while now, but it was just impossible.

Though Kagome was really depressed, she still got up her strength and climbed to the top of the well. She dragged her feet all the way into the house.

Kagome's family was all eating dinner and when they saw her, they stopped eating and offered her some.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry," Kagome said.

"Come on, try it! It's good!" Her grandpa said.

"I'm not in the mood to eat," Kagome said.

"What?" Her mom said.

"I'm just not hungry," Kagome said. She went to her room and looked at her bed. Tomorrow was Saturday, so Kagome didn't have to worry about school. She dropped on her bed and fell asleep.

For the next few weeks, Kagome had nothing but misery. She was too depressed to study in the afternoons, so her grades weren't being helped at all. Hojo offered to take Kagome on dates, but she refused them. Now that she was free from InuYasha, she could finally go with Hojo. But she was still too hurt to try it at all.

"One week of school left!" Kagome heard her friend exclaim.

"Yeah . . ." Kagome said. She would've been happy about the end of school if she still crossed over to the feudal era.

"Kagome, what's wrong? You've been looking so down lately."

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing," Kagome said.

"Did something happen with you and that InuYasha guy?"

"No," Kagome said.

"You said he was a two-timer, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but -,"

"Kagome, don't feel bad about it. Why don't you go out with Hojo?"

"I just . . . I'm too hurt," Kagome said.

"Just give it a chance."

"But – InuYasha . . ."

"Come on, Kagome! He's really nice and he really likes you. Why don't you give him a shot?"

"Well, I guess . . ." Kagome said.

"Hey, Hojo!" One of Kagome's friends called.

Hojo came over and saw Kagome. "You feeling all right, Kagome?" He asked.

"Yeah," Kagome said, trying to get rid of all the misery in her voice.

"Well, would you like to go to the movies? We can go the day after school ends."

"I guess," Kagome said. "It's up to you."

"Great," Hojo said. He looked so happy that Kagome hadn't rejected him this time.

Kagome's friends looked at her.

"What?" Kagome said.

"That went by pretty smooth, Kagome."

"Oh," Kagome said.

_While Kagome was having a miserable time, so was InuYasha . . ._

"InuYasha, go after Kagome," Sango said.

"Yeah, go after her!" Shippo said. "InuYasha, you're the only one who can pass through the well!"

"I don't want to make her mad," InuYasha said. "She obviously doesn't want to see me anymore."

"InuYasha, it's not that she doesn't want to see you," Sango said. "It's that she's hurt inside. Don't go after her now, but do go after her when Kikyo isn't here anymore."

"But Kikyo's going to be here forever," InuYasha said.

"No, she won't, InuYasha," Miroku said. "Someone has to get rid of her."

"I can't do it," InuYasha said. "I love her. But I love Kagome."

"Someone will kill her eventually. You just wait," Sango said.

"No. She's too strong. And no one has a reason. The Shikon No Tama is in Kagome's hands now. And there are no demons where Kagome is. She must be happy. Kikyo always wanted to stop fighting."

"Kagome isn't Kikyo!" Shippo yelled. "Kagome is Kagome!"

"Shippo, Kagome never really liked fighting, either," Sango said. "She only fought to be with InuYasha."

"Yeah, but he's still comparing Kikyo and Kagome!"

InuYasha got up and walked away. Shippo tried following him, to tell him to get Kagome, when Miroku said, "Shippo, just let him be. He has some sorting to do."


	3. Chapter 3

The last day of school was ending. Kagome nearly walked out of the front doors when Hojo stopped her. He took her hands without hesitation and asked, "Kagome, is there a certain time you want me to pick you up tomorrow?"

"It's up to you," Kagome said.

"Well, I was thinking noon. If we go to the movies at noon, I'm guessing the movie would be over around one. I know it's a little late lunch, but we can go somewhere to eat, too. And then I wanted to go to a park and just stay there a while."

Kagome didn't expect spending as much time with Hojo and she didn't know if her heart could handle all the time with him. It was her first date, and after InuYasha . . .

Kagome was about to tell Hojo she didn't want to stay so much time, but then she saw the look in his eyes. He looked so happy that he finally got Kagome. Kagome knew he'd feel really bad if she didn't go the extra time.

"So, what do you think about it?" Hojo asked anxiously.

"It's all right with me," Kagome said.

"That's great!" Hojo said. He let go of Kagome's hands and walked off.

Kagome looked down at her hands. _It should feel great to have someone hold your hands, shouldn't it? But why does it feel like my hearts being torn out?_

Kagome walked home by herself. She was right about to cry the whole time. And when she reached the privacy of her own room, she began to cry. She felt like screaming InuYasha's name. He had always saved her. But he couldn't save her broken heart.

"Kikyo must've taken him to hell already," Kagome quietly said. "Kikyo . . . won the battle."

"Only because you gave up," A voice in Kagome's head said. "Go back. Go back and see InuYasha. He probably misses you. It may not be too late."

Kagome shrugged off the idea. She had a date with Hojo tomorrow and she didn't want to break his heart any more than she already had.

"I'll deal with it tomorrow," Kagome quietly said. She laid her head on her pillow and went to sleep.

InuYasha looked down into the bone-eaters well. He waited for Kagome, just as he used to. "Kagome . . ." He quietly said.

When Kagome didn't come back, he began to grow impatient. He also began to worry. Though InuYasha had felt Kagome was serious when she said she was leaving, he had hopes that she would return anyway. He hoped he would see the bright face of the woman he loved.

But now, with weeks gone by, InuYasha was losing hope. Maybe he should go find Kikyo and go to hell with her . . .

_NO!_ InuYasha's mind yelled. He was NOT going to give up on Kagome! But Kagome gave up on him . . . Kagome probably didn't care. If she did, she would've stayed.

InuYasha couldn't take it anymore. He _had_ to be with Kagome, even if she didn't like it. He jumped through the well, but nothing happened.

InuYasha touched the ground with his feet and looked up. No shrine - blue skies and some clouds. _DAMNIT!_ InuYasha thought.

"DAMNIT!" InuYasha yelled. He jumped out of the well. "KAGOME!" He yelled into it though he knew she'd never heard him. _Why can't I get through the well!_ InuYasha angrily thought.

Kikyo happened to be passing by. "InuYasha, she is gone. You love her and she doesn't love you. But I love you, InuYasha. Will you come with me?"

"I – I guess I have no choice," InuYasha said. He was giving up on Kagome. He wanted to cry, but tears didn't come out. Kikyo started walking to him.

"InuYasha . . ." Kikyo said.

"Kikyo, I -,"

"Don't say anymore, InuYasha," Kikyo said.

InuYasha came closer to Kikyo. He rubbed his fingertips against her cheek lightly. It wasn't her skin he felt, but Kagome's. It wasn't Kikyo's face he saw, but Kagome's. "Kagome . . ." InuYasha said, his eyes beginning to close.

"No, it's not Kagome, InuYasha. It's Kikyo."

"No. Kagome," InuYasha said.

"Kikyo!"

"Where's Kagome?"

"She left you behind."

"She wouldn't do something like that. She'll be back for me soon."

"No, InuYasha. This time, it is real."

"Kagome . . ." InuYasha said, closing his eyes and losing consciousness.

Something in Kagome's heart beat faster than normal. She was asleep and her eyelids flew open. "InuYasha!" She screamed. Her family ran into her room and they asked her what was the matter, but she did the craziest thing and jumped out her window.

"There's something wrong with her," Sota said.

Kagome landed on her feet luckily and though she was still in pajamas she ran out to the shrine and jumped in the well. When she looked up she saw the night sky of the feudal era.

Kagome climbed over the edge and saw InuYasha and Kikyo. InuYasha's head turned slightly and he saw Kagome. "Kagome . . ." He said.

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed.

Kikyo looked at her. "Kikyo let him go!" Kagome yelled.

"No. He's mine now. You had your chance with him then you ran off."

"I ran off 'cause I wanted InuYasha to be happy!"

"He's been miserable the past few weeks."

"INUYASHA LISTEN TO ME!" Kagome yelled.

"Ka . . . go . . . me," InuYasha said.

"InuYasha," Kagome said, tears streaming out of her eyes.

Kikyo looked pretty much pissed to see InuYasha loving Kagome more than her. "I'LL GO TO HELL ALONE!" She yelled. A fire began to form around her as her body burned.

"Kagome," InuYasha said, regaining consciousness. "Kagome!" He yelled.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled back. She ran to him.

"Kagome. Don't ever go again. I was a mess without you."

"I was a mess without you, too."

"Kagome, you won't go back home again, will you?" InuYasha asked.

"I have to," Kagome said. "I have a . . . date tomorrow."

"A DATE?" InuYasha yelled.

"I'm sorry, InuYasha," Kagome said. "He really wanted me to and my friends talked me into it."

"Kagome," InuYasha said, tears forming in his eyes. "Don't go. Please, for me?"

"InuYasha, I can't just skip it. I have to."

"But, Kagome, I thought you loved _me_."

"InuYasha, I do love you. I just wanted to give him a chance. And I never knew I'd be passing through the well again."

"But you came for me," InuYasha said.

"Yeah," Kagome said. "InuYasha, I love you. Just let me go on this one date and I'll explain things through with Hojo."

"A Hojo?" InuYasha exclaimed.

"Yes," Kagome said. "It's not the same Hojo from this time. It's the Hojo that goes to my school, from my time."

"Kagome . . ."

"InuYasha, I said I'm sorry!"

InuYasha turned around and tried ignoring Kagome. "FINE, BE THAT WAY!" Kagome yelled.

Kagome just about went down the well when she yelled, "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

InuYasha fell face-forward into the ground again and again and hadn't ever felt so hurt. As Kagome went down the well, he picked himself up and yelled into the well, "Kagome, I didn't mean it! COME BACK!"

Kagome didn't come back. "This is the end of us," InuYasha quietly said. This time he had no hope at all and he began to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Kagome didn't worry so much about her date with Hojo. Her attitude had changed and she wasn't all depressed anymore. She had a fight with InuYasha, which had really pissed her off.

When Hojo came to the door, Kagome put on a nice smile and opened it. Hojo smiled back at her and said, "So I guess this means your feeling a lot better than you had in the past few weeks."

"Yeah," Kagome said.

Hojo didn't want to go as slow as everyone else did on the first date, and he took Kagome's hand. This time, Kagome didn't feel hurt. She felt a warmth go through her body. Maybe it was Hojo she really needed after all.

Hojo held Kagome's hand all the way to the movies. He paid for both their tickets and small popcorn. He didn't want either of them to eat too much because he wanted to eat with Kagome for at least an hour.

All the way through the movie, Kagome and Hojo could see other couples kissing. Kagome didn't want to kiss Hojo, but she could tell he wanted to kiss her.

Even when they were eating, Hojo still showed signs of wanting to kiss her. Then Kagome said, "Let's stick to hand-holding. I'm not ready to kiss yet."

Hojo didn't look too hurt, but Kagome knew he'd look very happy if she had let them kiss.

At the park, Hojo still wanted to kiss Kagome. Kagome wasn't too into the thought, but she may as well. She knew she was never crossing times again. She knew she'd never see InuYasha again. Hojo was her new boyfriend and she was going to keep it at that.

Kagome and Hojo were about to kiss when a noise came out from somewhere. There was someone wearing a hat. He had long, brown hair. He came up to Kagome and looked very hurt.

"Do I know you?" Kagome asked.

The boy's face looked twisted and hurt. He said, "Kagome, you do know me."

"Then what is your name? I don't know it."

"InuYasha."

_InuYasha? How's he here?_

"Hojo, I'll be right back," Kagome said.

"Okay," Hojo said.

Kagome took InuYasha behind a tree and said, "InuYasha? InuYasha from the feudal era?"

"Yeah," InuYasha said. He took off his hat and showed Kagome his ears.

"How are you here? And how come your hair isn't white?"

"Demons live a long time. And Sesshomaru and myself – never were killed. And I dyed my hair brown to fit in. Kagome, listen – I know it's been five hundred years. But I still love you. I know the last we'd seen each other we were in a fight, but please, forgive it!"

"InuYasha . . ." Kagome said. "I forgive you."

"Finish up your date. I'm sick of living with Sesshomaru. Even thought he's a lot nicer, he keeps talking of Rin and Jaken. Jaken was killed and Rin was a human, so of course she never survived."

Kagome nodded. She went back out to Hojo. "Hojo, I'm sorry, but -,"

"We're breaking up, aren't we?" Hojo said, miserably looking at the table he was sitting at.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said.

"No, I understand. Who was that guy, anyway?" Hojo asked.

"My ex-boyfriend. I forgot about him, and then he reminded me. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Hojo said, getting up. He kissed Kagome on the cheek and said his good-bye.

"Bye, Hojo," Kagome said.

InuYasha came up behind Kagome and said, "So, is living at your house an option?"

Kagome laughed and took InuYasha. They came into the house and everyone looked at InuYasha. "Who is he?" Kagome's mom asked.

"InuYasha," Kagome said, taking his hat off and showing them his ears. They were all asking questions.

InuYasha answered each question without getting pissed, like he normally would've.

InuYasha and Kagome both went up to Kagome's room. InuYasha was moving in and he was going to stay in Kagome's room.

"InuYasha, I still have the Shikon No Tama," Kagome said.

"Yeah?" InuYasha said.

"It's purified," Kagome said. She took the jewel off the necklace it was connected to and gave it to InuYasha.

InuYasha looked at the jewel and looked at Kagome. "What do you want me to do with it?"

"Become a full human, InuYasha," Kagome said.

"All right," InuYasha said. He took the jewel and held it in his hands. A glow came from the jewel. The jewel flashed a few times, and then began to disappear. InuYasha's hair turned from brown to black and his ears disappeared. His claws began to shorten.

"Well?" Kagome said.

"I – I'm a human," InuYasha said. "Thanks, Kagome."

InuYasha pulled Kagome close to him. Kagome smiled.

"Oh, yeah, Kagome?" InuYasha said.

"Yeah?" Kagome said.

"Can you go back to the feudal era? Go find me and tell me it's going to be all right. Tell me to stay around Sango and Miroku and tell me we will be together in the future."

"I can't do that," Kagome said.

"Why not?" InuYasha asked.

"I don't have the Shikon No Tama," Kagome said.

InuYasha unfolded his hand. One shard was left. "How come the last shard wasn't used?" Kagome asked.

"Probably because I was a half-demon and didn't need the full thing. Kagome, use the shard and go back to the feudal era."

Kagome nodded and took the shard. She ran out of the house, into the shrine, and down the well.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome almost flew out of the well when she went to talk to InuYasha. InuYasha was in the village, and when he saw Kagome, he almost cried for joy.

Kagome went into InuYasha's arms and InuYasha held her. They both knew this was the last time. "InuYasha . . ." Kagome said.

"Kagome. How come you came back?"

"You told me to. In the future. In the future, we will meet, InuYasha. You will live until my time and then use the Shikon No Tama to become a full human."

"But, Kagome. I love you now. You love me now. Why do we have to wait?"

"Because everyone here needs you. Everyone at home needs me. InuYasha, whatever happens, don't give up on me. Please. And in the future, you told me to tell you to stay with Sango and Miroku. Tell them to stay around these parts, too."

"Okay, Kagome. So, I won't see you for another five hundred years?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, InuYasha, but this is the way it has to be."

"It's all right, Kagome. I love you. And I won't ever give up on you."

InuYasha held Kagome as close to him as he could. Kagome's eyes began to water because she knew InuYasha was different in the future. She loved him no matter who he was, but she loved him most from this time.

"InuYasha," Kagome said.

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever change," Kagome said.

"I won't," InuYasha said.

"I want to say bye to everyone," Kagome said.

Kagome and InuYasha went farther into the village until they found Kaede. Kagome said her last good-bye, and then went to go find Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome!" Sango said. She smiled and Miroku smiled, too.

Kagome hugged them both and said, "I'm going back to my time. And I probably won't be back."

"What about InuYasha?" Sango asked.

"Everything's settled with him."

"Is he going to stay with us?" Miroku asked.

"I think he will," Kagome said. "Where's Shippo?"

"He's been with Kirara a lot lately," Sango said.

"Where would that be?"

"Probably by the river," Miroku said.

Kagome went out by the river and found Shippo and Kirara.

"Kagome!" Shippo excitedly said. He jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Shippo, I may never be coming back," Kagome said.

"Why?" Shippo asked, his eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"I just need to be in my own time. InuYasha's fine with it."

Shippo jumped out of Kagome's arms and said, "Bye, Kagome."

Kagome said her bye and put Kirara one last time, then she went off.

By the well, InuYasha was waiting for Kagome. "Kagome," He said.

"Do you want me to take your rosary off?" Kagome asked, getting close to him and putting her hands on it.

When Kagome lifted the rosary up even a little, InuYasha grabbed her hands and kissed her. Kagome wasn't expecting it, but she rested her hands underneath InuYasha's hair and around his neck.

Eventually, Kagome's hands ended up on InuYasha's shoulders instead of his neck. InuYasha's hands shifted from her sides to her waist.

When Kagome tried pulling away, InuYasha pulled her back. "Don't go," He said.

Kagome didn't want to let go of InuYasha. She wanted to be here forever.

Night was approaching fastly and InuYasha was going to be living in the village and sleeping there.

"Kagome," He said. "I'll love you forever."

"I'll love you forever, too, InuYasha," Kagome said.

And with that said, InuYasha went back to the village, and Kagome - back down the well. InuYasha and Kagome in modern time had three kids. They also got married and when Kagome got out of school, they got their own house. And for the rest of their lives, InuYasha protected Kagome from anything that ever harmed her.

And the last shikon shard? Kagome, like Kikyo, had taken it to hell with her when she died. Kagome's reincarnation never knew it was in her. And so, the last shikon shard was passed from reincarnations until the end of the world.


End file.
